


Fill #3

by Blondjjong



Series: CC Prompt Fills [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cowboy AU, M/M, and taemin from 100, im weak for it ok, jongin's space cowboy look from mmmh though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Fill for the prompt "taekai cowboy au of your choice"
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: CC Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fill #3

Jongin looks far too casual, resting lax against the solid trunk of a tree, the leaves barely providing shade in the heat of a high noon sun. There's a beautiful Paint grazing not far away from him, her tail flicking every now and again, and Taemin may not recognize her, but she bares all the characteristic of the kind of horse Jongin favours.

Taemin comes to stand all of a few feet away from the soles of Jongin's boots, bracing his hands on his hips as he looks the other man over. Jongin doesn't move, doesn't speak, but Taemin knows he's awake, that he's paying attention; the weight of Jongin's gaze, hidden under the wide brim of his hat, is just as heavy as Taemin remembers.

"Why are you here Kai." Taemin doesn't mince words, he was only here because Baekhyun had told him to 'go deal with it.', with a hard look at Taemin that said his deputy knew far more than he let on. There'd been a murmur among citizens over the past days, about the figure lurking at the outskirts of town. Taemin has been doing his best to ignore the signs, every bit of news that rides into town over the past two months brought with it the encroaching feeling that his past was about to catch up.

Jongin moves without urgency, bending his legs at the knee, then he's lifting his body up by the ankles, his feet finding the ground in a move that seems supernatural. It's not though, Taemin has seen him bare and vulnerable enough times to be certain of Jongin's humanity.

Jongin adjusts the wide brim hat on his head, revealing his face, that of it that isn't obscured by the chain link veil stopping just below his lips. Gaudy. Taemin huffs, disbelieving.

Taking a few easy strides forwards Jongin closes the distance between them, coming to stand in front of Taemin. He reaches out, fingering the silver sheriff's star of Taemin's bolo tie, the metal gleaming in the sun.

"You clean up well, Ace." Jongin says, amused, his voice that sweet low rumble Taemin has spent the past few years pretending he didn't miss.

"Jongin."

"Storms comin' for ya." Jongin's hand brushes over the white linen of Taemin's shirt, before dropping away. Taemin purses his lips, finding Jongin's dark eyes behind the small hoops of the chainmail. Silence stretches between them.

"I know." Taemin finally replies, stating the impending danger out loud for the first time. Then:

"I won't ride, Jongin."

"You'll die, Taemin." Jongin states; a fact.

"I can't run, Jongin." Taemin reiterates. Jongin hums, considering.

"Well," Jongin's lips quirk at the side and then says, as if it was both obvious, and inevitable "then we die."


End file.
